memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Invasion of Bajor Part Two/Act One
The Enterprise is still orbiting Andor. In the observation lounge the senior staff are having a meeting about what happened on the surface. It looks like we're going to have to retake Bajor with just the Klingon and Romulan forces Commander McCabe says as he looks at the others. Typhuss looks at the senior staff. We need more help, we can call the Tellarites, Vulcans, Cardassians and maybe the Xindi for help says Typhuss as he looks at Commander McCabe. Shran walks into the lounge and looks at them. Admiral Kira, Captain Martin I heard what happened in the General's office Shran says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at Shran. Please tell me you have good news, Shran says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. Shran looks at him. I wished I did Admiral Shran says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well we are busy right now, so you can leave Shran says Typhuss as he looks at Shran. Shran looks at them. But I may have some friends in the Command council that I can speak with I'll keep you appraised of it General Shran says as he looks at them. And he walks out of the lounge. Meanwhile at the outpost Grand Admiral Halliwell is looking out the window at the smoke rising from the city as Empress Sato walks into the hall as Grand Admiral stands at attention, she looks at him. As you were Grand Admiral how goes the take over of Bajor? Empress Sato says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Good, but there are reports of a group attacking us Empress Sato, it looks like the Bajorans are fighting back says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Empress Sato. She looks at him. No matter we'll put them down and then the Federation and together you and me will rule both our universe and this one Empress Sato says as she looks at him. Admiral Halliwell looks at her. Yes, Empress Sato says Admiral Halliwell as he looks at Empress Sato. At the operations base Kira is sitting at the console looking over the last few reports on the Empire's convoys heading to the outpost she sends four people to do recon but then leaves as she goes to think about her husband and kids. Worf sees Kira and walks over to her. Kira, are you all right? asked Worf as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. No I'm not I just went against my husband and my ex-boyfriend before I left and they both said I'd get killed if I came down here to save my world Kira says as she looks at Worf. He looks at her. If you die it will be in combat Worf says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Yeah it will be and I'll still be with Typhuss and John in spirit Kira says as she looks at Worf. Then a Bajoran appears behind them. Don't move I'm not going to have you two ruin this for Bajor we've finally got the protectors that we've been searching for the Terran Empire, and they'll be glad to have two prisoners to question now move the Bajoran says as he looks at both Worf and Kira. They are escorted by the Bajoran out of the base as he activated the charges and the underground base is destroyed, on board the Enterprise in guest quarters Typhuss gets up quickly and is sweating and contacts John. Kira to John says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Martin here what's up Typhuss John says over the com. Typhuss wants to meet him in the Officer's mess. Meet me in the Officer's mess says Typhuss as he talks into the combadge. Sure John says over the com. Typhuss ends the transmission and gets dressed. John walks into the Officer's mess and sees Typhuss looking out at the stars. You felt it as well didn't you John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yes, something bad has happened, I can feel it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I can feel it as well something has happened to Kira damn it I should of talked her out of it more she's my friend John says as he looks out at Andoria. Typhuss looks at him. You couldn't have talked Kira out of it, once Kira has her mind set on something she's going to do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I could of at least try but you're right bridge this the Captain get a lock on General Han'ar and beam him to the Officer's mess now Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Aye, sir transporting now Commander Sito says over the com. Han'ar beams into the Officer's mess and looks at the Captain and Admiral. What is the meaning of this General Han'ar says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. John walks over to the General and offers him a drink at the bar and then slams his face on the bar. WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAPTAIN! Han'ar shouts as he's trying to get up off the bar. John looks at him. Here's how this is going to go either you give us the ships we need or you're going to need serious facial reconstructive surgery John says as he looks at the General. Typhuss looks at the general and let's him know that John isn't lying. He's not lying and I'm sick of hearing I can't help, give us the ships we need now says Typhuss as he looks at General Han'ar. Han'ar looks at them. All right, all right you'll have the ships Han'ar says as he looks at them. John let's go of the general Han'ar is escorted to the transporter. Well we got the Andorian ships we need says Typhuss as he looks at John.